First Love
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was over Naruto! So why is she freaking out by his call after all this time?


I am well aware that I should be working on my other stories but I had to write it down. It's complete and no continuation. It's a very short one-shot and kinda based on what happened today. Haha yeah...my ex called and I freaked out and typed up this as a result. Enjoy!

* * *

"I have to leave", a boy stands in front of a girl, "I have to study."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", her white eyes with a splash of lavender stare into his shining blue.

"Of course", his tanned hand grabs a strand of her navy hair, "I promise to come back for you."

"Do you promise?", she strokes his tattooed whiskers on his cheek.

"I promise my love", he gives her plump pink lips a kiss that seemed to last hours.

After that, he left her standing there. She smiled as he waved goodbye, her heart swelling in happiness at his goal.

However, months passed before she felt the full affect of his actions. She suddenly felt lonely, no one to talk in the late nights, no one to laugh at her dumb jokes, no one to stop her crying. She tried to deny how much she was longing for his voice. She tried to call him, text him, email him, message him, nothing worked.

Unfortunately, she broke down in the worst possible place she could think of.

Basketball Practice.

She was battling an opposing team, a mock match. Both teams were neck and neck, her team winning just by a point. The ace in the other team, a girl with blue eyes with an additional ring to it and long wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip, would not let the heartbroken girl out of her sight.

"Go Fūka", her teammate screams.

"Hinata", the heartbroken girl snaps when she hears her name called. She quickly grabs the ball and starts to dribble, looking for any opening.

Fūka ran toward Hinata, more than ready to take back her point. Fūka would have gotten the ball if Hinata wasn't so excellent at predicting movements with her perfect vision. Any step, any glance, and muscle movement is said to be seen by all Hyugas.

"You little bitch", Fūka growled out.

Hinata, already tired, felt torn when she heard Fūka mutter the insult. Her breathing started to come out in short pants, her head started to pound, her eyes stung by the tears pricking out. All movement stopped as they realize that their teammate is hiccuping. Fūka looks at the short girl in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Time", her coach calls out. He grabs Hinata out of the court and has her sit down for the rest of the game. Hinata, for the life of her, could not stop crying.

"Hinata-chan", her friends approach her after the game ended, "What's wrong?"

The four have been inseparable since they joined the team. They trained, studied, hung out, cried, and yelled at each other.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan", she takes a deep breath.

"Tell us", Tenten crouched in front of the crying girl. Tenten and Hinata are childhood friends, knowing each other since the first day of kindergarten.

"You can tell us anything", Ino sits next to her, throwing an arm around her.

"We will always be here for you", Sakura sits next to her on the other side.

"Naruto-kun broke up with me", Hinata hiccups.

"What!?", Ino shouts, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You were with him for two years", Tenten rubs her chocolate colored hair, "It's unbelievable.."

"How long ago?", Sakura asks, her pink hair covering her green eyes.

"Around five months ago", Hinata fidgets. She knows it would sound silly, crying over your ex boyfriend five months later.

"Well", Sakura begins, "He was your first love. It's understandable."

And just like that, Hinata felt a little bit better. Of course Ino and Tenten wanted to beat up Naruto but Hinata calmed them down with great difficulty.

It was around that time when Hinata started looking for him rather than crying. She would ask basketball teams that her team would face. It wasn't until a month later that she had a lead. And lucky for her, the school he went to got out much later than she did.

She runs to the brown school in her basketball uniform. She was so excited that she didn't bother changing into her school clothes after practice. She told no one what happened but everyone did notice that Hinata looked genuinely happy for the first time in six months.

She walks into the gates, the people leaving staring at her red and white colors, all whispering as to why a Hashirama High School student would be in Chiyo Academy.

Hinata runs, her eyes scanning everything they could see for a flash of blond hair. It wasn't very long before she saw him. Happiness and excitement bursts in her chest, but anxiousness clawing at her gut. His blond hair blowing in the wind, his bright blue eyes radiating light, his whiskers stretched as he laughs really loud. It was a perfect scene to Hinata, except, there was another thing she noticed.

Her heart drops to her anxious gut when she sees another attached the his arm. The very same place she was six months ago.

It didn't take very long for Naruto to notice her as well, her navy hair and her red and white uniform stuck out anywhere.

His eye widened as he took in her form, her betrayed eyes are something he has never seen before.

"I'll be back", he kisses his girlfriend on her cheek, "I have to deal with this."

His girlfriend nods, not taking her eyes off of Naruto as he walks toward Hinata.

"What are you doing here, Hinata", he looks down at the girl.

"I wanted to know why you were avoiding me"

"I'm sorry…"

"You lied to me."

"Yeah, I thought it was an easier way to say goodbye. You would have forgotten about me anyways.."

"We can't be friends?"

"No, I don't want old feelings to arise."

"I see", she didn't cry. She was over that.

The last time she saw him, he had another girl around his arm. The last time she loved him was two years after that incident. The last time she thought of him was a year after getting over him. She dated other guys, with no luck, but she moved on.

Sasuke Uchiha confessed to her causing a temporary drift with Sakura and Ino. She turned him down for the sake of her friendship with the girls.

Next was Darui, an older guy, but because she was not eighteen yet, her parents put a stop to that immediately. He was also a bad influence on her. Hinata was a little happy he was gone.

Next was Sai, the worst one she could think of. He became to needy of her, always demanding to be with her. However, he was cheating on Hinata. When she tried to break it off, Sao threatened to kill himself.

Last one was Kiba, that one was bad as well. He cheated on her as well, with some girl from the cloud village. She forgave him but both broke up mutually in the end.

Now in college, she is starting to hang out with Sasuke more. Sakura and Ino moved on and it was okay to start liking Sasuke.

She stopped yearning for Naruto. She remembers his smile and it does bring a grin on her face but, she was over him.

So why was she acting like this?

Her phone lights up again, flashing a number on the screen. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if it weren't for the area code and the three following numbers that were engraved in her brain.

"H-How", her eyes start to spin, "Why?"

Hinata starts to get dizzy, her fingers twitching, her breathing heavy.

"I'm freaking out!", she yells the obvious.

She grabs her phone, the thumb hovering over the call button.

"Should I do this?", she mumbles to herself, "Is it a really good idea to do this?"

Her thumb presses call. She lifts the phone to her ear, the dialing wracking her brain.

"Hello"

* * *

Review, Favorite, what ever you like!

I am aware that it is a little rushed and blah but I HAD to get this out of my chest. I will probably fix it up on a later date. Either way, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
